


《救命之恩无以为报，只好》番外二

by HUNTERX



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTERX/pseuds/HUNTERX





	《救命之恩无以为报，只好》番外二

4.“羊，你知不知道你在说什么？”黄子弘凡的声音中也透着情愫，眼里闪着的烫人的光似乎要把高杨灼烧了。

高杨没有说话，只是缓缓解开了自己的浴袍，浴袍里面穿着一件白色衬衣，像极了《大海港》舞台上的那件白色衬衣。薄如羽翼的丝织衬衣在贴在高杨的身上，几近透明的视感将白皙肌肤的颜色和衬衫的颜色交融在一起，像天使一般圣洁，也像恶魔一般染上了情欲。半长的衣衫刚好遮住了高杨的臀线，股沟若隐若现，像是在诱惑人走入欲望的深渊。黄子弘凡被眼前这一幕刺激得不轻，恨不得一把将高杨拉入怀中好好疼爱。

翩翩的衣袖在高杨掌中，像翻飞的彩蝶，也像流淌的溪水。高杨抬起双手捧住黄子弘凡的脸，眉眼盈盈处是对爱意的期盼和渴求。高杨深深地望着黄子弘凡，想要从他的眼睛里挖掘出和自己一般无二的欲念。幸运的是，他找到了，并且十分清晰。

高杨向前挪到了半寸，一条腿挤进了黄子腿间，膝盖抵在了黄子的大腿根部。他笑着，俯下身子去亲吻黄子的唇，以一种诱惑的姿态展示着自己无比赤忱的内心。“阿黄，不要吃醋，没有人可以把我从你身边偷走。”高杨的唇抵在黄子唇边，局促的呼吸声在黄子耳边响起，“你不想要我吗？”

黄子似乎清晰地感受到了自己脑海中最后一丝理智的弦断了，他一把勒住高杨的腰身，将高杨抱向自己，任凭两个灼热的身躯相撞，任凭两颗跳动的心脏共振。“羊，”他听到自己的声音里已经染上了浓厚的欲念，但是想到自己第一次得到高杨时，那样的身心畅快，那样的灵魂契合，那样的食髓知味，却苦了高杨下不了床，所以他依旧坚持着开口，“不要勾引我。”

“阿黄，你是我的丈夫！”只这一句话，黄子弘凡便化身为狼，一只找到了猎物的午夜的狼。他一口噙住高杨的双唇，似乎要将多日来成了痼疾的思念透过一道深吻全数灌给高杨。一吻作罢，两人分开双唇，牵扯出一条暧昧的银线。高杨伏在黄子的胸口，大口大口地喘息着，纤细的手指在黄子的胸膛游走，“阿黄，我听到了你的心声，它说它在想我，它很想很想我。”

黄子一个翻身将高杨压在身下，以指腹轻轻地拂过高杨的脸庞，“是，我的心很想你，不仅仅是心，”黄子握住高杨的手伸进底裤里，“它也在想你。”

高杨感受到指尖传来的灼热之气，不敢去触碰的手指似乎被烫得回握，脸上也蓦地潮红。高杨心中有话却突然说不出口，只能羞赧地看着黄子，躺在他的身下任他为所欲为。

“羊儿，”黄子的手指在高杨身上点着火，顺着他平坦的下腹一路往下，直到握住了高杨分身。黄子在高杨耳边低语，“你粉粉嫩嫩的，很好看。”

“阿黄！”高杨羞得一句完整的话都说不出口，谁能想到冲锋陷阵的消防武警，在床上是这样的？

黄子的手在高杨的分身出套弄着，情潮来袭的高杨瘫软得仿佛是水做的人儿，银色山泉的香气随着高杨的情动而愈发浓郁，竟是要将满室都染上这样的暧昧气息。

“小狐狸，你一定是天山上走下来的含香公主。”

小狐狸这个称呼令本就羞涩难耐的高杨更加羞赧，那是黄子第一次得到他的那一夜给他的称呼，也是自己[高杨Gyon]这个小号在黄子面前掉马的那一夜给他的称呼。那一夜也像今夜这般，在旖旎的氛围中，在昏黄的灯光下，在情欲的怂恿下，在爱情的相拥中，他把自己交给了黄子弘凡。他把自己真正变成了黄子弘凡的人。

“小狐狸，你不专心！”黄子咬了咬高杨的耳垂，滚烫的舌尖窜入高杨的耳蜗，将自己灼热的呼吸顺着耳道传入高杨的内心。“啊！”高杨惊呼一声，似乎感受到了滚滚的热浪朝着下腹汇集而去，汩汩热流喷洒在黄子的掌心。

“别！”看着黄子将手伸到嘴边，吐出舌头来舔舐着手指。看着白色的液体缠在黄子的手上，高杨羞涩不已，“脏！”

“羊儿，这是你自己的，我都不嫌弃，你还嫌弃呢？”黄子勾起嘴角，邪魅一笑，俯下身子将口腔里的液体渡到高杨口中，“我已经消过毒了，不脏了！”

黄子弘凡，你究竟是从哪里学来的这些骚话！

“小狐狸，你倒是舒坦了，是不是也应该满足一下老公？”黄子居高临下地望着高杨，下腹处已经是一片凌乱，但上身穿着的白色衬衫依旧干净整洁，活活将高杨装点成了天人合一的妖精，情色却不色情的妖精。

黄子弘凡的手就着高杨的体液和润滑剂伸向后庭，抚摸着稚嫩的肉体，感受到洞口的紧致和瑟缩，黄子浅浅一笑，“羊儿，它是不是也在想我？”

“阿黄~”高杨眼睛红红的，似乎有点儿委屈，却又不知自己究竟在委屈什么。黄子急忙俯下身去亲吻高杨的双目，“羊儿，别哭！”

高杨正准备开口说话，黄子突然刺入一根手指，高杨的音调升高变成了喘息。黄子含住高杨的双唇，伸出舌头攻陷贝齿设立的防御关卡，与高杨的丁香小舌相互纠缠。

第二指伸入，第三指伸入。

扩张到位后，黄子撤回手指，又亲了亲高杨已经被蹂躏得通红的双唇，“小狐狸，我进来啦？”

“嗯。”高杨紧紧抓住黄子的胳膊，心跳声宛如鼓槌重重击打着鼓面，他有些期待，有些紧张，又有一些害怕，但是他依旧希望被黄子好好宠爱，和黄子一起升华彼此的爱意。

相思之意和情欲之意憋了许久，当找到巢穴的那一刻便就一发不可收拾。黄子将自己推入高杨体内时，被紧致和滚烫的内壁绞得激烈，那种被高杨的情潮包围的感受让他身心都得到了巨大的餍足。黄子再也无法忍住，在高杨体内驰骋。

“轻……轻一点……”高杨完全瘫软在黄子怀里，抓住他双臂的双手也只能松松地搭在他的肩头，像一汪清泉。高杨无助地喘息着，“嗯……阿黄……阿黄……”

“乖，”黄子亲吻着高杨的耳垂，“叫老公！”

“老公……老公……”高杨情动难以自持，眼角渗出了生理的眼泪，“老公轻一点……慢一点……”

当最后黄子猛烈抽动几下便迅速将自己拔出，高杨与他一起喷射了灼灼的液体。高杨的脑海一片空白，密密的汗水早已将衬衫浸湿。高杨躺在床上大口大口穿着粗气，许久才重新组织语言，“阿黄，你抱我去洗澡吧。”

要说高杨现在最后悔的事是什么，那可能就是他让黄子弘凡抱着他进了浴室。因为他在浴室里脱下衬衫之后，再一次被黄子弘凡吃干抹净了。

“老公……慢一点……轻一点……”


End file.
